An aircraft may receive information from a bird strike detection system to help the aircraft avoid a potentially hazardous bird strike. Birds and bats in the path of an aircraft may be ingested into the aircraft's engines, which may cause damage and loss of thrust. Bird strikes may occur during any phase of flight but are most common during the take-off and initial climb, and during the approach and landing phases of flight, due to the greater numbers of birds in flight at lower levels.
Airports may be responsible for bird control in their airspace and may be mandated to provide adequate control measures. For this purpose, airports may deploy ground-based bird detection radar systems to detect potential bird hazards runway areas and approach and departure corridors and provide bird-aircraft strike risk alerts to air traffic controllers and airfield bird control units.